


written confessions

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-it Notes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: In immaculate miniature handwriting, he can make out a tiny sad face on it and the words ‘stop ghosting me’ right as he feels another paper airplane hit him on the arm. He grabs that one too and opens it.'Finally. I thought you’d never answer, Snow. Now that I’ve got your attention, want to grab dinner tonight? Just you and me.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Yours, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch'





	written confessions

**Author's Note:**

> the types of ficlet ideas i come up with while losing brain cells zoning out in pre-cal
> 
> when am i ever going to need piecewise functions in my life?

Simon grimaces as another crumpled up ball of paper hits him in the back of his head. The hits aren’t hard enough to hurt, but they sure are annoying. He tries to ignore it and continue with his work because he’s not in any mood to get into trouble with another person today. Penny wanted to study with him at the library, and that’s exactly what they’re going to do. He’s got no time for strangers’ antics. 

As Simon is copying something down from a textbook that Penny lent him, he feels another paper ball fly towards him, this time landing right behind his shoulder and falling to the floor. It caused him to move his pencil a bit to the side, messing up the word he was writing down. He huffs, indignantly and glances over at Penny. She noticed what happened, but just shakes her head. 

“We only have ten minutes until dinner,” she whispers, an attempt in reassuring Simon, but he’s not very comforted by the words. He frowns at her, but doesn’t try to say anything. 

By some amazing stroke of luck, the person attacking seems to have stopped for the time being, giving the duo a consecutive 5 minutes to work in peace. Simon almost forgets about the occurrence as he’s lost in his thoughts trying to memorize a few terms, worrying about nothing except what’s in front of him. Well at least it stays that way until he feels yet another piece of paper jab the back of his neck. 

Unlike all the other pieces, this one seemed pointy, almost sharp in a sense. Simon reaches behind and grabs the page wedged in between himself and the back of the chair and looks at it. It’s a paper airplane this time. The right wing reads: ‘open me’.

He rolls his eyes, but unfolds it anyway, wondering what insults the person has to say to him. Or at least he’s assuming they’re insults, because only enemies like to relentlessly ambush him with paper balls like that. 

In immaculate miniature handwriting, he can make out a tiny sad face on it and the words ‘stop ghosting me’ right as he feels another paper airplane hit him on the arm. He grabs that one too and opens it. 

Finally. I thought you’d never answer, Snow. Now that I’ve got your attention, want to grab dinner tonight? Just you and me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Yours,Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch

He grins and promptly whips around, making direct eye contact with Baz in the table behind him. He has his signature smirk on his face, propping himself up with one arm on the table and leaning forward. 

“Fine. You’re lucky I love you,” Simon tells him, tipping his chair backward just enough so that he can catch himself by grabbing onto Baz’s table. They’re less than a half a foot away from each other now. 

“I love you too, idiot,” Baz replies, rolling his eyes. He closes the space between them by grabbing the front of Simon’s shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> -tyrannus basilton grimm-pitch 2k19


End file.
